What did I do with your heart
by Rachel-fall
Summary: SEQUEL TO WYLMITE. When Rachel signs a movie deal with the jonas brothers she's not quite sure it's such a good idea. New bonds will be made and others broken. Will things be the same Joe, Nick, Kevin Jonas. IT HAS HANNAH MONTANA SO NO REPORTING. !
1. Another Begining

**1**

**Well guys here's the sequel FINALLY.**

**The first chapter is a little short but goes ahead and stay tuned. **

**R&R. **

**Rachel's pov **

For the last 3 months I have been on tour with the Jonas Brothers and let me tell you I can't complain. This has been a thrilling experience to be able to see the world through their eyes.

One of the just so happens to be my boyfriend. His curly hair and chocolate brown eyes, he is the sweetest guys on the planet. Nick Jonas brings me coffee in the morning and reminds me every day that he loves me and words can not describe how I feel about him.  
Mary and I are still best friends. She is working on a TV series with Cody Linley from what I have heard they are more than just friends.  
I finished my last year in High school on the tour. Their manager arranged a tutor to come everyday and help me and Nick out, we graduated on the same day, though I won't say this is the end for my education.  
The sad part is though is that the tour is ending soon and I'm not quite sure what I am supposed to do after that, if I should go home, go live with Mary or buy my own apartment in L.A.  
I guess only time will tell.

"Goodnight everybody, thank you for being here tonight, this will be the last show of the tour" Joe yelled into the microphone as the concert ended.  
Me, Kevin, Joe and Nick bowed and blew kisses into the audience and we walked off the stage. Oh did I mention that I got to go up on stage every night with them to sing a song or two.  
"Great show darling" Nick said and gave me a kiss on the lips before taking his guitar of. His curls bouncing up and down on his forehead.  
"Well guy's I guess this is the end" Kevin said and put his arms around mine and Nick's shoulders.  
We all gave out a loud sigh. Sad to see this end but happy to see what was to come.  
"Hey Kids" We heard behind us, I jumped with shock. Sure ok fine it was easy to scare me and Joe knew it.. He laughed at me but as soon as I shot him and evil glare he knew he had to stop.  
"Great show tonight" the man behind us said, it was John our manager. He had become mine as well when I started the tour.  
"Thanks" Nick said shaking his hand.  
"So you will never know what I just booked you guy's in" he said with a big grin on his face.  
"What!" Joe said immediately.  
John pulled a big pile of papers from his suite case and handed it to Kevin.  
We all gathered around him to see the title.  
**Brothers feud, **it read.  
"It's a new movie and if you guy's want to then the four of you are the lead actors apart from a few others"  
"Wait this doesn't sound too good. Will we" Kevin pointed to his brothers "be fighting a lot in this movie?"  
John shook his head.  
"No not that much, you Kevin will be more stable but Joe and Nick might be fighting over this one here" he said and pointed to me.  
I blushed and looked down when all eyes where on me. I wasn't sure if I'd like them fighting over me, even if it was pretend.  
But it didn't bother Nick because before I knew it Nick had picked me up and started spinning me around. He slowly put me back down and pulled me into a sweet kiss.  
" I guess I'll take that as a yes from the two of you" John said and gave us a wink.  
Though me and Nick liked to keep our relationship private, which worked really well as far as paparazzi were concerned, all our friends knew, well the closest to us and when they were near and when we were alone, we held nothing back.  
"What about you two" John asked Kevin and Joe.  
The brothers looked at each others before yelling in union "WE ARE SO IN"  
"Great, here are you scripts, the plot is about how a girl can come between brothers and the consequences " the manager said and passed one script to each of us.

I was in total shock. I wasn't sure if I was happy, sad, thrilled or mad. I couldn't wait to call Mary about this, and she would be so psyched.

We got into the tour bus which was going to take us too the set, it was  
supposed to be set in L.A. We were off to a really nice small hotel that would be just for the cast and crew.  
I guess the manager already knew that we would agree to this so he  
booked everything ahead of time so we didn't need to go home and then come back.

I slid into my bunk with the script and read the description.

_Can one girl come between two brothers?  
She loves them both but who will she choose.  
Mistakes will be made. Words will be misunderstood. _(God this was a cheesy Hollywood movie)_  
Will things heat up when an old flame comes to town.  
A movie about friends, family and love. _

_Actors  
Nick Jonas – Nick Jonas  
Joe Jonas - Joe Jonas  
Kevin Jonas- Kevin Jonas  
Julie Grace- Rachel Dawn  
April – Mary Green  
Ryan- Cody Linley  
Heather- Miley Cyrus. _

My heart froze when I read who was playing who. So many names so many thoughts. So many questions.  
"OH MY WORD"

**Ok for those of you who already read this when I first posted I'm sorry I changed a bit in it but it's been so long since I wrote this that I just had to putt in new ideas.. I fell in love the jonas brothers again after seeing them in concert that I just had to write again. Hope you like it**


	2. Meeting New people

**2**

**3rd Pov**

"I don't love her anymore" Nick said his eyes focused on the floor

"NOOO" Rachel shot up in her bunk her  
hair wet from the sweat.  
She heard a loud thump out side her bunk.  
Pulling the curtains quickly away she saw Joe lying on the floor. He had fallen from the top bunk from across the hall.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Joe said standing up looking at her worried.  
Nick jumped from the bunk above her and quickly sat down next to her grabbing her tightly.

"Is everything alright?" Kevin said sitting quickly up on his bed.  
"Bad dream" Nick whispered in her ear. She had woken up a few times like this so Nick remained calm and knew how to handle this.  
"Yes" She said and held him like there was no tomorrow burying her head in his chest.  
"Oh God you made me fall out of bed because you had a bad dream" Joe said and climbed back up into his bunk.

Kevin gave Nick a confused look but just closed his curtains and  
went back to sleep. Joe was already snoring

"Go back to sleep love, there is nothing that can hurt you" Nick said  
and gave her a kiss on top of her head before standing up and preparing  
to climb up into his bed.  
"Uhm Nick can you..." She looked down.  
"Yes" He said with such a sweet smile, it gave her all the confidence  
in the world.  
"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked with a weak smile, still in a  
little shock over her dream.  
He gave her a warm smile and motioned her to move over so he could  
lay next to her.  
His brown curly hair lay across her pillow as he put his arm around her, she  
felt so safe.

As Nick soon drifted off to sleep Rachel lay next to him tangling her hands softly and carefully in his hair making sure not to wake him.  
She thought about her dream. She hated these dreams. They were too realistic and the nightmares were always the worst. She couldn't bear to loose Nick.  
She lay there quietly looking at Nick's angelic face just inches from.  
What would life be without him in my life she thought before drifting back to a quiet slumber

It took them 3 days to get back to L.A.  
She never told Nick her dream, who would have thought she was being obsessive and creepy that her nightmares were about loosing him. When Rachel had woken up the next day she just told them that she forgot the dream, but that could never. Hearing  
Nick say those words broke her heart every time she thought about them, even if they weren't true, she hoped

She called Mary the next day to tell her everything and she already knew.  
They talked for hours about everything in their life since they last spoke, which had been a while. Mary told her to relax and that nothing was going to happen out there. Just to have fun and not to worry.

After 3 days of driving to L.A they finally arrived.  
Kevin, Joe, Nick and Rachel walked into this gorgeous hotel. It might be small but it was very classy, It could've past for a Spanish hotel with the colors and plants.  
"Room check" John the manager called out over the kids.  
"Kevin and Joe you are together in one room. Nick you and Cody ( Mary's boyfriend who just happened to get a part in the movie. How odd *cough cough*) are sharing a room, Rachel and Mary are sharing a room and Miley and Lily (minor role for the movie but just as sweet) are together"  
**Perfect.**  
Every body went up to their rooms, which thankfully were pretty close to each other.  
Mary's and Rachel's rooms were between Joe's and Kevin's and Miley's and Lily's.  
Nick and Cody were down the hall but not such a long walk.  
Rachel opened her hotel door and was instantly tackled by some figure.  
She was knocked to the floor with the person on top of her.  
"MARY" Rachel screamed.  
"RACHEL" Mary screamed.  
"Uhm Mary"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you please get of me"  
"Oh sorry" she said and quickly stood up and helped her friend up.

They sat down and talked for a few minutes until they were so rudely interrupted.  
"Hey Babe" Cody said as he walked through the door.  
"How'd you get in here" Rachel asked as Nick, Joe and Kevin followed in the room.  
"We made spare keys so incase anything happens we can get in each others rooms, we just made spare key's for us too" Joe said holding up 3 pairs of room keys to give to the girls.  
Rachel eyed him suspiciously. "This wouldn't be so you could wake us up in the middle of the night just for fun?"  
Joe smiled a wicked smile but before he could say anything Kevin interrupted.  
"Nahh he's just afraid of the monster under his bed so he might want to crawl in bed with you"  
He earned a few laughs from the girls and a shove from Joe

**Rachel pov**

"Hey there is somebody we would like you girls to meet" Nick said and walked to the door after everybody getting settled into our room.  
"Say hello to Miley and Lily" Nick opened the door and in walked too girls about mine and Mary's age.  
One of them had long dark brown hair very slim and slender.  
The other had short spiky blond hair and a little taller than the dark haired girl.  
"Thank you Nick you are such a sweet heart" the dark haired girl said to him stroking his cheek as she walked past him.  
Anger washed down my spine and made me bawl my hands up into a fist.  
What was with me, I wasn't the jealous type. Or maybe it was that I knew their history. Well the whole world new their history thanks to her wide moth spreading rumors about them. "Don't worry" Mary whispered into my ear.  
"What?" I said back.  
"You don't have to be jealous"  
"I am not jealous!"  
"Then why are you squishing my hand?" Mary asked motioning down.  
I looked down and without realizing I had almost took all the blood from her hand by holding it so tightly.  
"Sorry" I said and let go.  
The short haired girl walked to us.  
"Hey I'm Lily nice you meet you. The bothers have told me so much about you" Lily said and shook my hand.  
She had a sweet smile that you couldn't help but like, she was so nice you could tell that from miles away without knowing her.  
"Nice to meet you Lily, I'm Rachel and that's Mary". She shook her hand.  
Lily took a seat next to Joe on the bed across from them.  
"Hey guys, I'm Miley, I can't wait to start working with you." She said with such a big smile. I didn't trust her, though I didn't know much about her you could see from her TOO short pants, if you could call it that and the way she always looked over he shoulder at Nick that she wasn't here too make new friends. "It's so nice to meet you girls, we're going to have so much fun" Mary said in a high pitched tone.  
Cody gave her a warm smile and sat next to Joe.  
"So how do you know each other?" I asked  
"Well, we all met on **my **show Hannah Montana, Cody is a regular almost and the brothers came for one episode." Miley said and sat down next to Cody. Putting her hand on Cody's lap.  
"OUCH" I yelled, Mary had crushed my hand as soon as she saw that.  
"What!" Lilly asked worried.  
"Oh nothing just hit my funny bone" I said and faked a smile.  
"Don't be jealous Mary" I whispered to her.  
She took a deep breath and let go of my hand.  
**This should go well** I thought.

That week we all went over our lines and starting to get the feel of the set and such.  
We hung out at the pool a lot which was a tropical theme with palm trees and waterfalls.

Me and Nick would sneak a swim almost every night. Just to get away  
from all of the other kids while Cody and Mary would go down to the beach  
to get some quiet time.  
On set me and Mary were going crazy over how Miley acted.  
Not only was she rude to the crew but she was hitting on all of the male  
actors, mostly Cody and Nick which made us insane no matter how much they convinced us that they loved us.  
We could trust our boyfriends but we couldn't trust her.

"UGH. I can't stand her, did you see what she did today to Nick" I said and threw myself into a sofa in the hotel lounge with Mary sitting across from me.  
"No. What did she do?"  
"She asked if she could feel his abs and even though he said no she still traced her hands up and down his chest. I was standing right there!!!" Words could no describe my anger towards her though it was kind of funny the look on the face when Nick practically shoved her away.  
"Well she has been flirting with Cody like that every day for the past week and a half. What should we do?" Mary asked also as annoyed as I was.  
"This is just the way she is" we heard a voice behind us say.  
We both jumped, not expecting anybody to be listening to us.  
"Hey Lily, we're sorry. We're just mad" Mary explained.  
"Don't worry I get it" Lily took a seat next to Mary.  
"Why does she act like that though, she knows they both have girlfriends" I said and laid back in the couch.  
"I don't know. She's always been like that and seeing as how you and her ex are together and you" she pointed to Mary " are with her on screen love interest she feels like there's competition. Maybe I should talk to her?" Lily explained  
"Would you, I mean she is going a little to far" Mary said sitting up straighter.  
"Yeah of course I'll talk to her, I think she is up in our room right now" she said and stood up.  
"Thank you. How could she possibly thing that there is any competition. I mean she and Nick broke it off a while ago and there is no law against dating your tv show boyfriend" I vented.  
Lilly just shrugged and walked off  
"I hope this is going to work" I told Mary.

**3rd Pov**

"Hey Miley you in here?" Lily called when she walked in the room.  
"Yeah I'll be right out" she heard the southern twang come from the bathroom and soon enough Miley came.  
She was wearing a white and red striped bikini holding a towel in one hand and her sunglasses in the other.  
"Hey what's up" She said sitting on her bed from across Lilly.  
"We really need to talk Miles"  
"Ok sure" Miley said looking a little confused  
"It's about how you've been acting around Cody and Nick. You do know they have girlfriends?"

"Pft, it's just a little flirting nothing more. Why are the girls annoyed?" Miley said a little too happy.  
"Yes of course they're angry. These are their boyfriends you're messing with."  
"Oh come on I'm just having a bit of fun"  
"Miley you may just be having fun but your hurting other people too" Lilly quickly said so Miley wouldn't leave.  
"No Lil you know what I won't. I can do whatever I want" Miley said and stood up heading to the door.  
"Miles, where are you going?"  
"To the pool the boys are out side so I wanted to see if they wanted to hang out" Miley gave her a wink before walking out the door.  
"Miley wait!" Lilly called after her but the door closed.  
"This is not going to go well" Lilly thought.

**So there you have it one more chapter.. :D  
You like??  
Miley's just going to get worse. Just saying.  
Well stay tuned **


	3. Worries

**Aww I miss my old readers but hope you guys like it.**

3**rd**** POV  
**

"UGH!" Rachel groaned as she and Mary watched Miley throw her hands around Nick's neck and him trying to push her away.  
"I can't believe she can be this selfish, she does know that he has a girlfriend."  
Miley had not stopped flirting with Cody and Nick. If anything she had only increased.

"Everybody listen up!" Joe yelled as he jumped up on a coffee table.  
"In celebration of getting through half way of filming I am having a party tonight at the sunset beach house at 8. Be there or be a boxe." He finished and jumped back down taking a seat next to Rachel and Mary.  
"So Rachel you coming back to my place after filming?" Joe asked giving her a wink.  
"Yeah of course!" Rachel said happily before receiving a confused look from Mary.  
"What is all that about" Mary asked when Joe had left to go film a scene.  
Rachel didn't want anything to be heard so she whispered what was happening.  
Mary's eyes widened and she gave her friend a "OMG" look but nothing was said.

Filming went by quickly but Rachel didn't talk to Nick the whole day. She knew it wasn't his fault the way Miley acted but something just didn't feel right.  
"Hey Rach!" Nick yelled as she was picking up her stuff to go.  
She slowly turned around and was greeted by a warm hug and a kiss on  
her forehead.  
"I haven't talked to you all day. I've missed you" He whispered into her ear.  
Rachel barley heard what he said and just enjoyed being in his arms.  
The warmth of his heartbeat next to her ear could make her forget about  
all her worries.  
" Do you want to get some coffee?" Nick asked as soon as he let go of her.  
"Yeah" she managed to say still dazed, but she soon snapped back into reality.  
"Oh I'm sorry Nick I can't I have plans with Joe" she said with a big smile  
but it changed as soon as she realized what she had said when she saw  
Nicks smile fade.  
"Oh" he sighed and looked down to his feet.  
"But your still going to the party tonight right?" he asked trying to lift his spirit.  
"Yes of course" Rachel said and kissed him lightly on the lips before running off to catch up with Joe.

**Mary's POV**

"Hey Kevin wait up" I yelled as I saw him walking down the hallway to his room.  
I ran up to him as soon as he made a stop and turned around.  
"What's up?" he asked me coolly as I stopped next to him.  
"Well I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
"Yeah shoot!"  
"Well" I took a deep breath not sure how I was supposed to ask him this.  
"See Rachel has Joe and now I need you!"  
Kevin's eyes widened.  
I took a look around to make sure nobody would be listening, especially not Cody.  
I pulled Kevin closer to me and whispered into his ear.  
He pulled away when I finished and gave me a strange look.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes positive" I said with full confidence.  
"Well then. Come over to my room in about 10 minuets and everything will be ready"  
"Great" I swung my arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted this" I almost yelled but decided to keep my voice down.  
I said my goodbyes to Kevin and told him I'd meet him up later. I headed to my room to tell Rachel.  
Now all that was left to do is avoid Cody for the next few days so he doesn't suspect anything and just stay with Kevin.  
"Ouch" I yelled as I fell to the floor, something hard just bumped into me.  
"Wow Mary you ok?" a sweet deep voice said and pulled me up from the floor.  
"What's the big idea" I yelled but as soon as I met those big blue eyes of his I froze.  
"Oh hey Cody. Sorry I didn't see you" I said quickly looking to the floor.  
"Hey you ok?" Cody asked and lifted my chin up so my chocolate brown eyes would meet his blue ones.  
"Yes I'm fine, just a bit tired after filming today that's all" I lied. Oh how I hated to lie to him.  
Cody leaned in and kissed me so softly that it made me forget all my worries for a second. Those sweet lips of his are to die for.  
"Do you want to catch a movie or something?" he asked me as we pulled away.  
"hmmm" that is the only thing I could get out.  
"Oh no I'm sorry I can't I have plans with Kevin" I quickly said as I remembered our plans but also remembered that I didn't want to tell him about Kevin.  
"Oh" his smile faded.  
"But I'll meet up with you at the party tonight right?" I tried to cheer him up and it worked a little bit.  
"Definitely" he smiled and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.  
We both went into our separate rooms.  
Wow this was going to be a little harder to keep a secret from him.

**This is kind of a filler so I'll just post the next one right after.. Tell me what you guys think  
X**


	4. Jealous

**Well here is another chapter up. It's a little bit of drama and romance put together. But isn't that always the case.. haha..  
xxx**

3**rd**** POV**

"You girls ready?" Nick asked as Rachel, Mary, Miley and Lily made their way out of the car that had taken them to the beach house.  
"This looks fantastic" Emily said as she and the others made their way towards the house.  
Cody ran up to Mary, taking her hand and whispered into her ear.  
"Did I tell you, you look so beautiful tonight?"  
She felt chills running down her spine as his soft words tickled her ear.  
"No I don't think you have" she said and gave him a light kiss on the lips in gratitude.  
"Aw look at them" Rachel said to Nick nudging him to do something.  
"Ow your no fun" she said when she saw he wasn't as romantic.  
"Oh yeah" Nick said, taking her by the shoulders and spinning her around, making her fall back into his arms and then kissing her passionately.  
When he spun her back up the only thing she could say was "Wow".  
"Ha! I thought so" he said taking her hand and leading her into the party.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it!" Joe said giving everybody warm hugs and kisses"  
"I have a table right here where you can all sit down and just hang out" he walked of and the others followed him.  
They all sat down, along side Kevin, Joe told them he'd be right back.  
The party look really good.  
There was a huge dance floor and a very cool band playing.  
There were enough seats and sofas for everybody to relax and talk and then of course free drinks and snacks.  
Nick and Cody felt really confident at the party. Rachel and Mary were back to their normal self's and just hanging out with their boyfriends.  
A slow song came on and Nick stood up.  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked reaching out his hand.  
Rachel blushed. She had never really danced with him.  
"I'd love too" she said and took his warm soft hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

She put her hands around his neck and let her head rest on his chest as they moved slowly together back and forth.  
She could feel his warm hands on her hips gently moving to hold her tightly against him, making her feel like nothing on this earth could mess this up.  
"Would you care to dance as well?" Cody asked Mary in with an English accent know that, that was her weakness.  
"Ah how can I say no to that" she said before jumping up and walking to the dance floor to join her friends who were a bit to caught up in the moment to notice them.  
Mary let her hands rest on his shoulders and his hands rest on her waist.  
They didn't say anything the whole song.  
Mary just looked into his beautiful blue eyes before laying her head on his shoulders, letting his blond her tickle her nose.  
As the two couples danced side by side, forgetting everything in the world they felt hands touch their shoulders lightly at the same time making them wake up from their dream world and turn around.  
"Can I cut in?" Joe asked politely.  
Nick gave him an evil look but let him anyways, it would seem a little protective of him if he would say no.  
"Can I have this dance?" Kevin asked Mary, looking at Cody for approval.  
" Yeah I guess" Cody said and let go of Mary before Kevin quickly took her hand.  
Cody made his way over to where Nick was sitting looking over and Joe and Rachel, not very happy.  
"Is it just me or have they been hanging out a lot lately?" Cody asked still with his eyes glued to every move Kevin made, nothing that would seem inappropriate to anybody except him.  
"Yes they have" is the only thing Nick could say.  
He watched as Joe would playfully dunk Rachel backwards and how hard she would laugh.  
"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Nick said and made his way to the front door.

"Joe stop it" Rachel laughed as he dunked her down once more.  
"Fine" he said with a smile and pulled her up.  
Rachel could see from the corner of her eye a bunch of curls going out the door.  
Those were her curls.  
" Joe can you excuse me for a minuet, I need to go check on something" she said looking around to make sure that she saw the right person.  
"Yeah of course" he said but took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
"Until next time"  
She blushed lightly but made her way to the exit.

Mary had made her way back to where Cody was sitting.  
"Thank you for the dance." She said and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
"Yeah sure" he said not looking at her.  
"Hey what's wrong with you" she asked confused.  
He let out a small sigh.  
"Nothing, its stupid forget about it" he said and looked into her her sparkling brown eyes.  
"Sure?" she said before he gave her a light kiss on the lips.  
"Positive" he replied.  
"Great" she said pulling him back up.  
"Now come on show me how you move"  
"No I'm not really in the dance mood." He said pulling back  
"Fine, then I guess I'm just a better dancer than you and I have to find somebody else. Oh Kevin"

His eyes widened and shot up.  
"Oh you haven't seen anything yet" he said pulling her to the dance floor.  
Of course she knew what was bothering him. But if he didn't think it was such a big deal then she didn't want to bring it up. As long as he knew she loved him then she was happy.

A light wind warm wind was blowing as Rachel stepped outside; it felt good to get a little air from all the stuffiness inside.  
She took her heals of and walked down to the beach were she saw a lonely figure sitting by the sea. Every step she took felt so nice because of the sand. For her it was like walking on clouds.  
Rachel made her way to where he was and sat down next to him.  
"Need a little company?" she asked.  
"No I'm fine" Nick said a little annoyed.  
She was a little taken back; he usually never talked like that unless something was bothering him.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Nothing" he said in the same tone and shock her hand off.  
"Well Nicholas, I guess we'll just have to sit here until you talk because I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's wrong" she said with a huff.  
A little smile emerged from the corner of his face, he thought it was funny the way she said his first name, but his smile turned into a low sigh.  
" Fine. I'll tell you. But don't think that I'm over protective or acting like a child"  
Rachel gave out a small giggle.  
"You. Act like a child. Never" she smiled but stopped when she saw his serious look.  
"Sorry" she mouthed.  
"I know it's stupid" he began.  
" But I think I'm kinda jealous of Joe and you together." he kept his eyes fixed on the sand and the pattern that he was making with his hands.  
Rachel was shocked. She thought that Nick knew that they were only playing.  
"Oh I'm sorry you feel that way, but you have to know nothing is going on, he's my friend and I like spending time with him but that is as far as it goes." she said lifting his chin up to meet his eyes.  
"I love you and you can never forget that"  
"Promise" he asked looking at her with those big chocolate brown eyes.  
"Promise. I will always be right here" she said and nodded.  
"Right here" he pointed to were they were sitting with a smile on his face.  
She looked at him a bit confused.  
"Yes, whenever you need me, I'll be right here." She leaned over to Nick and gave him a romantic kiss before laying her head on his chest listening to the waves and his heartbeat combined.

**Cheesy chapter I know but hey that's what I love and hope you guys too.  
Review and get ready for more chapters. **


End file.
